


I'm Not Afraid of You

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [34]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brave baby Keith, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Keith is so brave, Kids first halloween together, Scaring kids, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: It's Keith's first Halloween with his brand new friends and Shiro is going all out this year. However, will a couple of teens up to no good ruin the night for these friends?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Since it's almost Halloween I'm feeling BABY Keith dressing like a lion to go trick or treating with shiro but then some mean older kids jump out and scare him and instead of acting scared he tries to protect his daddy (even though he definitely IS scared) and his daddy just cuddles him up afterward and tell him what a BRAVE little lion he is and goes home and makes Keith hot chocolate and they cuddle on the couch until Keith falls asleep ahhhh"

This year, Halloween was sure to be the best.

This year, Keith was old enough to enjoy the holiday more than he used to, and for once, it was more than just Keith and his daddy. Not that Keith didn’t enjoy spending Halloween with his dad alone, but he found himself enjoying Lance, Hunk and Pidge’s company more and more. The five-year-old was actually excited for this holiday, not only to show off his brand new costume, but also to showoff that he _could_ get the most candy out of everyone.

Especially Lance.

He would beat Lance.

“Daddy are you ready?” Keith asked when he padded into the kitchen where his dad was waiting.

Shiro turned around, wiggling his nose against the itchy makeup on his face. This year, he’d decided to go all out, with Keith’s excitement fueling his own, and was dressed from head to toe as a zombie. He was decked out in the complete get up, with shredded and torn clothes (Lance had fun ripping up a shirt and pants for Shiro), blood and dirty, pale skin. Makeup all over was done to look like rotting flesh with dark circles under Shiro’s eye. He’d even removed his prosthetic for the night to add to the effect of the zombie.

Keith had given his approval after the first time Shiro dressed up, explaining that Shiro’s costume was very life-like (even if Zombies were anatomically impossible and incorrect, but Shiro didn’t mind). Shirt opted to not go completely undead, when Keith looked a bit scared the first time he dressed up and while he looked realistic, he still looked like Shiro.

Turning around, Shiro saw Keith walking in with his pumpkin bucket and he cooed out loud. Ignoring Mrs. Holt, who had been doing everyone’s makeup with Matt, Shiro pulled out his phone to snap pictures of Keith.

His adorable little son was a lion this year.

A red lion, but a lion nonetheless. With a big main, whiskers, sharp teeth and a tail.

Keith had refused any face paint, claiming it itched and was icky. But he allowed for Mrs. Holt to add six whiskers - three on each cheek. All in all, Shiro’s son would definitely win as the cutest costume this year (and no, that was not because he was bias and would _always_ consider Keith as the cutest).

“Aw, don’t you look darling my ferocious lion.” Mrs. Holt commented with a smile and Lance’s mother and father agreed. “Did you eat little Keith?”

Keith frowned with a blush. “It’s me Mrs. Holt. There’s no lion.” Keith replied blankly after he blushed, ignoring as Shrio took a dozen more pictures.

“Oh my bad.” Mrs. Holt laughed. “You look fantastic Keith.”

“Yeah! But my costume’s still the best!” Lance suddenly yelled, jumping down from his spot on the stool by Shiro’s counter. The young boy raced towards Keith, pulling down the visor on his helmet and flipping up the color on his uniform.

Lance was dressed as a pilot, headset and all.

“Of course _mio,”_ Lance’s father laughed before giving a pat to Lance’s back. Lance cheered from behind his helmet, waving his bucket in the air, before racing out the door and straight into the front screen door. Lance’s siblings laughed from outside, while his mother yelped for her baby and soon both of Lance’s parents were tending to him.

“Are we going yet?” Pidge asked as they stepped into the kitchen, dressed in a pair of overalls with a big conductor hat on their head. Their glasses slide down their face which was painted with dark streaks to look like dirt and oil.

“In a minute sweetie.” Mrs. Holt commented and ushered her two kids out. Behind them, Hunk followed carrying his baby sister. She was dressed as a little muffin while Hunk himself was “her chef” as he claimed to be. His parents were right behind them, snapping pictures of their own. Shiro and Hunk’s father shared a look, with a firm nod, both understanding the need to photograph the cuteness that was their children.

“Daddy, that’s enough! We gotta go.” Keith whined, pushing a hand up against Shiro’s phone. This caused Shiro to laugh a deep belly laugh, before he scooped Keith up into his arms. The fur around Keith’s mane tickled Shiro’s nose when he pressed Keith’s face against his.

“Alright, alright. One last one.” Shiro put the front in front of them for a selfie and instantly Keith brightened. Sometimes Keith would smile for pictures and sometimes he wouldn’t, but it seemed that every picture with Shiro, Keith could be found smiling.

After all, why wouldn’t he?

x.V.x.

“I so have the most amount of candy.” Lance bragged later that night, after they had been to nearly every house in their neighborhood. Despite being nearly ten o’clock at night, the children weren’t even remotely tired. Well except for Hunk’s baby sister, but she had gone home with her mother about two hours ago.

All of Lance’s older siblings and Matt had gone off into further neighborhoods, with the Mr. Holt and Lance’s father while Lance’s mother and Mrs. Holt stayed with Shiro and the younger kids.

“I think _Hunk_ has the most.” Keith grumbled, hating to admit the truth, but at least it wasn’t _Lance_ who was winning.

“Nu-uh.” Lance stuck out his tongue, pushing up the visor on his helmet. Keith scowled and Pidge rolled their eyes while Hunk nervously twiddled with the bag in his hand. The bag was indeed full and most likely had a _bit_ more than the others.

“He does. That’s ‘cause he had his _adorable_ baby sis with him to help him get brownie points.” Pidge confirmed with a nod, causing the adults to laugh. Lance huffed, choosing to ignore this information in order to speed up the pace and walk ahead of the others. Of course, Keith had to also speed up, dragging his own bucket of candy behind him.

“Boys. Not too far ahead.” Shiro immediately reprimanded and Keith and Lance both stopped quickly. He was carrying most of the bags with the extra candy the kids had gotten (since their buckets were _minuscule_ and whoever designed them did not think about _determined_ children on Halloween) in his one hand. Mrs. Holt and Lance’s mother were also each carrying a bag and offered to carry the one in Shiro’s hand as it had gotten _heavy_ but Shiro merely smiled and waved them off.

It was no big deal.

Shiro had already been stopped dozens of times this night for kids _and_ parents to comment on his costume. Mainly on his amputated arm. Thankfully, most of the younger kids were too innocent to put two and two together and simply commented on how real he looked at a zombie with his arm, to which Shiro would laugh and warn them to stay away because he was hungry for brains. Only a few punks tried to comment on Shiro’s arm but were shot down by the terrifying looks Shiro would give them.

If his job didn’t work out, he probably could make it as a zombie.

There were only about five house left, then Shiro would call it a night. No one wanted to admit it but soon enough Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge would be too tired to keep going and then they’d be _cranky._ Nothing was fun like a bunch of cranky kindergarten and first graders.

Keith and Lance were the first to come up to the next house.

All the lights were off in the house, with only a single porch light lit  up. There was a large, leafless oak tree on the front long with branches that looked more like long fingers in the dark. On the porch a figure was seated, dressed in all black on a single chair.

All in all the house gave the kids the heebie jeebies.

Lance and Keith both shivered, huddling closer together. Hunk even whimpered and grabbed onto Lance’s mother’s skirt. Pidge swallowed, putting Shiro and the adults between them and the house. Shiro narrowed his eyes when he heard the sound of twigs snapping on the ground in the dark.

“Hey kiddos. I’m feeling a bit scared, maybe we could skip this house?” Shiro finally said, moving quickly to catch up to Keith and the others who were trembling slightly. He knew that _none_ of them (except maybe Hunk) would admit to being scared of the house, and this way he could avoid a scene. Keith immediately looked up at his daddy with worried eyes.

“Yeah. No, if Shiro’s scared then we don’t have to go here. C’mon mama.” Lance announced shakily, trying to puff out his chest in attempts to be brave. His mother smiled softly with a nod and Hunk nodded quickly.

“Me too. I’m scared.” Hunk admitted nervously, twisting the fabric of the skirt in his hands. Pidge nodded too, unable to say much more.

The group began to make their way past the house and down the street, with Shiro holding firmly to Pidge’s and Keith’s shoulders. His eyes scanned the dark yard, still hearing a twig snap every now and again, but soon enough they were almost past the yard.

However, they hadn’t quite made it out when they heard a noise.

 _“YAAAAHHHH!”_ A voice shrieked from behind them, and Shiro felt a hand grab onto his shoulder and come for Keith and the kids. The kids each screamed, jumping at least a foot in the air when two more figures appeared out of the dark, dressed in terrifying masks (one of which jumped out from a pile of leaves on the ground) and dark clothing.

Without even thinking, Shiro grabbed a hold of the hand on his shoulder and turned, twisting the hand back behind the figure and forcing the person’s head down. The masked figure yelped and began shouting, stopping the others from continuing with their fright fest. Behind him, Shiro could hear Hunk and Pidge crying and even Lance was sniffling.

With a growl, Shiro was ready to rip the teens a new one about scaring little kids when suddenly Shiro was shoved away slightly and the teen he was holding was harshly shoved to the ground. Amazed, Shiro watched as Keith put himself between Shiro and the masked teen, giving the teen a good, _hard_ kick while he put protective arms in front of Shiro.

“Leave my daddy alone!” Keith cried angrily and Shiro blinked. Keith snarled at the kid who’s mask had finally fallen off, revealing a teen no older than sixteen or seventeen. The kid winced and flinched when Keith kicked him again.

Keith growled protectively down at the teen.

“Go away you big bully! Leave my daddy and friends alone! Or I’ll kick your butt!” He threatened.

“Geez, it was just a joke.”

“Go away!” Keith yelled before the teen could finish and kicked a pile of dirt up at the teen. The teen spluttered, struggling to get away from Keith. All the while, Keith had his little body in between the teen and Shiro despite his small size, and held up protective arms. He snarled again. “Leave us alone! Go away!” Keith pulled back his hand and formed a fist, while the teen flinched.

“It was just a joke, calm down.” The teen muttered, annoyed that their prank had gone wrong and a _kid_ had knocked him down. Keith snarled, ready to swing (Shiro could tell), but Shiro saw the tears building up in Keith’s eyes. He heard the hitch in Keith’s breath and noticed the shaking in Keith’s fist.

_Keith was scared._

Shiro’s eyes darkened when he realized that these kids had scared his boy.

Eventually, Shiro intervened by putting himself in front of Keith, heart squeezing at the _tiny_ sniffle from Keith. Shiro looked down at the kid, body emitting a dark, black aura with a frightening expression. The teen gulped, suddenly terrified.

“You wanna run that by me again, _punk?”_

x.V.x

Unfortunately the kids had all been too scared to finish off the neighborhood (even Keith) and the group went home after the _incident._ Fortunately, Shiro had managed to _persuade_ the group of teens into giving all of their candy to the kids and _convinced_ them to never, ever frighten a group of little kids ever again.

Shiro considered it a win, even if he couldn’t _destroy_ these kids.

It was Halloween after all.

After the others had left, bellies full of candy and fear forgotten, Shiro and Keith were left to sit on their couch together. Shiro had made them both a big cup of hot chocolate to share (just how Keith liked it).

Keith was very hesitant to leave Shiro’s side ever since the fright from earlier. He hadn’t cried in front of everyone, but he did shed a few tears into Shiro’s neck when Shiro hugged him, telling Shiro just how _scared_ Keith had been. It made Shiro’s heart break and he wished again to destroy those stupid teens.

Keith clung to Shiro after the incident and didn’t remove himself from Shiro’s arm, not even to take off their costumes. So here they were, with Shiro in his pajamas, face still covered in makeup, and Keith in his pajama and still wearing his lion mane, cuddle up together on the couch, enjoying a warm cup of hot chocolate.

“You know,” Shiro began as Keith took a sip of the drink. “You were very brave today. Protecting daddy from those awful teens.” Shiro said softly, stroking Keith’s cheek when he put the drink down. Keith pressed his cheek up against his daddy’s chest.

“Really?” He hesitantly asked.

“Really.” Shiro nodded and kissed Keith’s forehead. The little boy melted at the words. “You were the bravest of all of us, standing up to that scary kid. You always did have such a lionhearted. I’m so proud of you Keith.”

“Just protecting daddy from those bullies.” Keith mumbled into Shiro’s shirt, causing Shiro to laugh. Keith whined at the motion but stayed on Shiro’s chest.

“And you did so well.” Shiro admitted softly, watching as Keith’s eyes began to droop. _It had been a long night for his baby._ “I’m so proud of you Keith. Thank you for saving daddy.”

“Love daddy.” Keith mumbled tiredly while Shiro stroked his hair.

“Love you too buddy.” Shiro said, feeling his own fatigue. He pushed back into the couch, feeling the tiredness in his bones and realizing how _soft_ his couch was. It only took a few minutes before both were fast asleep, cuddled up in each other’s arms and snoring softly.

_Happy Halloween._


End file.
